Journey through the Elements
by Feather of Dreams
Summary: Sakura is captured by an evil necromancer who wants her powers... Can Syaoran save her in time? Or will this mean the end of Sakura?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**My first fic... please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Tsubasa Chronicle, butI do own the plot.**

Tinkling bells chimed through the hall. The crowd went silent. The King of the Clow Kingdom Began to speak. "Welcome, one and all, to this royal ball. It is the queen's birthday and a time of merriment. There are refreshments in the next room. But for now, let us dance!"

The band struck up a merry tune. Couples whirled and music played. And, in the center of them all, was a pair that outshone all others. Princess Sakura, dressed in a gown of a light, floaty material sprinkled with diamonds, pirouetted and laughed as Syaoran twirled her across the dance floor.

In the next room was a table groaning with the weight of refreshments. There was roast duck, soups, and desserts. It seemed as though no amount of people could demolish this pile of victuals.

Still the music played and the couples danced. Joy and merriment was everywhere. Laughter sounded throughout the halls and it seemed to the guests that they had not a care in the world.

All of a sudden, the room went dark. There was absolute silence. A few minutes later an evil laugh and a girl's scream was heard. "Sakura!" Syaoran let out a frantic yell.

There was a sound of splintering glass and the lights flickered on again. But Sakura was nowhere to be seen. All that was left was a broken window to show where the intruder had left.

A feather fluttered in from the hole in the glass. As it drifted slowly to the ground, Syaoran reached for it. The moment he touched it, it transformed into a piece of parchment.

He read aloud, "Help. Search the elements for the portal jewels." Syaoran's brows furrowed into a frown of frustration. What could it mean? High Priest Yukito reached over and took the note.

"Sakura needs your help again, Syaoran," he pronounced gravely after looking at the note. "She has been captured by the evil necromancer Kazakane. You have to go to some very special dimensions to find the jewels that will make the portal to transport you to wherever she is."

Syaoran nodded. "I suppose Mokona will be coming with me?"

Yukito nodded. He handed Syaoran a gold case. It was lined with velvet and had four round indents. "For the jewels. They should fit into the indents," Yukito said seriously.

Syaoran nodded again. "Should I leave now?" he asked.

"One more thing," Yukito quickly said. "You probably have a time limit of about sixteen days. If you do not rescue the princess by that time, her powers will be taken by the necromancer and… she will be no more."

Syaoran inclined his head slightly. "Yes. I will do my best to save the princess."

Yukito faced Mokona. "Your first stop will be the Earth dimension. Take care."

And then Mokona opened his mouth and they both were gone.

**How was that? Sorry about the cliffie...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Tsubasa Chronicle, but I do own the plot of this story.**

Syaoran stepped out of the darkness and glanced around. He was a beautiful forest. The ground was covered in thick, soft moss and tall, straight trees were scattered all around. Flowers had sprouted everywhere, and birds chirped merrily in the trees.

"Mokona loves Earth Dimension!" cheeped Mokona cheerily. " Mokona especially likes cute birdies!"

Syaoran grinned. "I like this dimension too, Mokona," he said. Then something struck him. "You've been here before?" If Mokona had been here before, then perhaps he could use that to his advantage.

Mokona shook his head sadly. "Mokona only dreams about worlds." Mokona looked so miserable that Syaoran gave him a pat on the head and picked him up.

"It's all right, Mokona," he said. Then, he noticed a young girl peeping out from behind a tree. He stared at her. She seemed to be about seven or eight, and had pale green skin, deep brown eyes and was dressed in garb that seemed to be made of petals and leaves.

"Come out," he said gently. "I'm not going to hurt you." He beckoned to her. "Where are you from? Do you need help? What's your name?"

The girl stepped nervously out. "M- My name is Leah," she mumbled. "I live here. Are you lost?"

Syaoran shook his head. "No. I'm looking for something," he said warily.

"W-Would you like to come to our village?" she looked a bit embarrassed. "Our village leader is very wise and might be able to help you," she added quickly as Syaoran prepared to shake his head.

Upon hearing that, Syaoran changed his shake to a nod. "All right, then," he said. "But I can't stay too long. Sakura is waiting."

And Leah led him offdeeper into the heart of the forest.

**Another cliffie! Aren'tI evil? Sorry about the short chappie... new one coming up soon... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**At last! Chapter 3 is up! Yay! Thanks for all the great reviews!**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own any of the characters from Tsubasa Chronicle, but I do own the plot of this story. **

Syaoran gasped in wonder as they stepped into a little clearing deeper into the woods. Sunlight filtered down through the leaves, showing him a village constructed entirely of natural materials. He had never seen anything like it. Absolutely nothing was touching the ground. Suspension bridges made of wood and rope connected numerous tree huts built in trees, constructing an entire treetop city. People just like Leah, with pale green skin and carroty orange hair, moved through the city as easily as if they were walking on the ground.

"Come, let us go and see the leader of our village," said Leah. She led him up a rope ladder. As they crossed the suspension bridges, people looked at Syaoran's strange (to them) skin. Another girl, about Leah's age, came up and asked Leah who he was. "I'm taking him to see the village leader," replied Leah cheerily. Her friend nodded and skipped off.

Leah led him to the biggest tree hut. "Go in," she said softly. "This is the furthest I can bring you. I will leave now." And with that, she seemed to melt off into the trees. Left with no other choice, Syaoran stepped into the tree hut.

The hut was illuminated only by a soft candle. At first, there seemed to be no sign of life, until Syaoran noticed a little old woman sitting by the candle. "You are Syaoran, are you not?" she asked, taking him by surprise. "The spirits have foretold your coming. You seek something from our dimension."

Syaoran nodded. "Yes. I seek a magical jewel. It could only have been here recently. Have your people noticed anything?" Something about the woman gave him a sense of peace, causing him to feel that he could trust her, tell her anything.

The woman nodded. "Yes. The animals of the forest have shown signs of a disturbance in the very heart of the forest. You must go there and seek what you must find. However, you must stay with us tonight. There are many dangers ahead of you tomorrow, and it is late. Leah will show you a free hut."

With that, Leah seemed to appear from nowhere. She grasped Syaoran's hand and led him to a tree hut around the middle of the community. "You will sleep here," she said. "Please feel free to explore our humble abode. Tomorrow, another of my friends will come with all you need for your journey." When she finished speaking, she left.

Syaoran was left alone on the dark hut – alone to ponder his fate.

**_Another _cliffie? How can this be? I'm getting even more evil than I imagined. Anyway, please review. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: drones in monotone I do not own Tsubasa Chronicle or any of the characters, but I do own the plot of this story.**

The next morning, a little boy appeared in the doorway of Syaoran's hut.

"Good morning," he said shyly, holding out a little bag. "The village chief told me to give this to you.

Syaoran took it and nodded. "Thanks."

When the little boy had run off, Syaoran opened the bag, wondering what could be in it. In the bag were a few pieces of bread, some cheese, a full waterskin, a glimmering dagger, and two pieces of parchment.

Syaoran opened the first piece of parchment. It was a note written in the village chief's elegant hand. It read:

_To Li Syaoran:_

_Greetings. Today is the day that you will begin your quest. In this pack there are the things that you will essentially need foryour journey. The dagger was enchanted by one of our most skilled mages, and it will provide healing as well as courage and strength. Use it wisely. _

_Enclosed is also a map, to show you where to best look for the treasure you seek. May it light up your path._

_Know your enemy._

_Signed,_

_Village head of the Earth Dimension. _

As Syaoran stared in bewilderment at the last sentence, Mokona hopped onto his shoulder. "Ooooh, a letter!" Mokona hopped up and down with excitement. "Who's it from? Can Mokona read it?"

Syaoran nodded and handed the letter to Mokona. As Mokona bounced off into a corner to read it, Syaoran opened the map. He noted that the heart of the disturbance lay at the middle of a tangle of thorns and poisonous plants, right in the middle of a wolf's den.

Mokona hopped over. "Well, come on!" he chirped happily. "Mokona is ready to go. How about you, Syaoran?"

"Hmm?" Syaoran raised his head in surprise. "Now?"

Mokona nodded. "Yep. Mokona is all set to go!"

Syaoran shrugged. "All right, then. If you want to."

So they set off into the heart of the forest.

**Sorry, is the chapter too short for you? I was rushing this up as I was literally being begged to continue... And I'm having a bit of writer's block, so I had to leave a cliffie, cos' I couldn't think of what to write next... sorrie...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Know your enemy…" Syaoran pondered over the last sentence of the mysterious letter. "Mokona, has anyone ever told you to know you enemy?"

Mokona bounced up and down, shaking his head. "No, Syaoran," He perked up. "Over there!" he called cheerfully, pointing. "Mokona can sense a strong magical vibe from that cave there!"

"What? THAT cave?" Syaoran stared in horror at the cave nearly covered with thorns and poisonous bushes. The map had said as much, but he hadn't expected this.

Syaoran took out the little dagger and stared at it doubtfully. "Oooh, powerful magic!" Mokona chirped. "Mokona can sense it!"

"I'll trust you, Mokona," shrugged Syaoran.

They walked over to the mouth of the cave. Syaoran held the dagger out in front of him, preparing to cut through the mess of thorns. To his surprise, the plants parted for him to go through. Somehow he knew that the dagger could control some elements of the earth.

"Stay here, Mokona," he said. "It might be dangerous,"

He stepped into the pitch-black darkness of the cave.

To his surprise, the dagger glowed with a soft, beautiful light once he entered the cave, just enough to light his way. He smiled to himself and said a silent thanks to the village head.

All of a sudden, the dagger glowed hot in his hand. He jumped and froze. A large, grey she-wolf padded out from the cave. She saw the glowing dagger and looked at Syaoran.

_Who trespasses in my home?_ A voice demanded silently in his head. _Who are you, stranger, and why are you here?_

"I… I seek an object which I desperately need," Syaoran said in an almost-whisper. "I will take it, and go in peace. I have no desire to harm you."

_There is only one thing which you can be seeking from me,_ the wolf replied, almost amused. _And I will give it to you willingly, for it has caused me much harm. However… I will require something of yours that is as valuable. One of my cubs is desperately ill. I can see that your dagger provides healing… You will come with me, and I will give you that which you seek._

Syaoran nodded.

The wolf cub tossed and turned feverishly on a straw pallet its mother had constructed for it. It whimpered pitifully, sweat beading its face. Syaoran could easily see that it was in great pain.

He knelt beside it and held the point of the dagger against its forehead. _"Dagger,"_ he pleaded silently. _"Heal this cub and release it from its suffering."_

"Heal," he whispered.

A network of silvery veins seemed to explode from the point where the dagger touched the cub. It shook violently, convulsing. The she-wolf growled and prepared to sink her teeth into Syaoran.

The cub calmed. It fell into a deep, soothing sleep and breathed normally. Syaoran could see that it was already on the road to a full recovery.

The she-wolf heaved a sigh of relief. She trotted deeper into the cave and came out with a green sphere not unlike a marble and gave it to Syaoran.

"Thank you," he said, able to sense the great power of the jewel.

The she-wolf's mouth curled into what seemed to be a smile. _No need for thanks, little traveler. You too, have done me a great favor. Now go, and I wish you good luck on your journey._

Once outside, Syaoran was able to examine the jewel more carefully. It was beautiful. Deep as an emerald, it glowed with all the colours of the sea. The sun reflected off it, so that it seemed to wink merrily at him. Moreover, the sense of magic that it gave off overwhelmed him and seemed to make Mokona more cheerful than before.

"Mokona is happy, Mokona is happy, Mokona is happy!" Mokona chirped happily. "Mokona likes the jewel! Mokona feels happy!"

Without warning, Mokona opened his mouth and transported them to another dimension.

**Hi guys, I KNOW, I finally updated. Sorry about the long break, I was having exams. Anyways, holidays have started, so I hope to see another update within the week. REVIEW, please!**


End file.
